In recent years, use of a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery as a power source for hybrid electric vehicles or as an electric storage device for power generators using natural energy such as solar light and wind has been studied. A load on a power source for a vehicle is considerably fluctuated depending on a travelling state of the vehicle and the like. A power generation amount of a power generator is considerably fluctuated depending on environmental conditions. Therefore, the nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery is sometimes required to discharge or store a large current in a short time. Therefore, the nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery is desired to have an excellent large current property. However, in the case where an internal resistance of the battery is large, there is a problem that performance is deteriorated when charge-discharge is performed at a large current.